Mind Lock
Summary The Mind Lock deck controls the enemy deck with great precision, timing the ways it can manipulate the opponent's hand and knowing before they do about what comes next. Deck 4sa 4sa 4sa 4sa 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rg 5rh 5rh 5rh 5ri 5ri 5rj 5ro 61o 61o 61o 61o 61o 61q 61q 61r 61r 61r 620 620 623 623 63a 63a 63a 63a 8ps Content (35 cards) Mark of Time 4x Quantum Pillar (generation of quanta for when you borrow things from the opponent's deck or for your fate eggs) 6x Time Factory (I wonder what these would do...) 3x Deja Vu (incredibly useful and useless at the same time, use with caution, is prone to being killed) 2x Fate Egg (while not essential to the deck, they allow you to create many different things that can be PU'd if powerful or useful) 1x Procrastination (this helps with damage reduction and can let you "juggle" creatures) 1x Eternity (if you don't have this, you aren't screwed, but you're very close to it, this is one of many main parts of the deck, if that's possible) 5x Aether Pillar (well, I have no clue what this does, so let's skip it) 2x Lightning (just ask yourself: Why not?) 3x Parallel Universe (not essential, but useful to an extent) 2x Phase Spiders (medium attackers that are cheap and simple) 2x Mindgate (these are another one of those main parts of the deck, see Eternity's description) 4x Aether Pendulum (again, another mysterious thing that shall be skipped for your convenience) Strategy There are multiple ways to use this deck (unlike how I suggested it in the card descriptions, but that's beside the point). The Intended Way You set down your pillars and pendulums and begin with either the Deja Vus and Phase Spiders if you have both in your hand or go for Eternity and Procrastination if you have a lot of Time Factories out. Then switch and then set down Mindgates unless you need to save up for a PU if they pulled out a dragon or something. Use Lightning as needed. Fate Eggs can come in anytime in the match, just hope for the best.After you have both the Eternity and at least one Mindgate out, decide on the order you will do things. If they have a creature out that is somewhat expensive (like 4 and up), you could rewind it and use Duality to get that creature, assuming your Quantum Pillars have generated enough quanta. Another way would be if you use Duality first and see that the opponent has a dangerous card next (like an Owl's Eye or a Golden Dragon), then rewind a creature to prevent them from getting the card. However, eventually, the AI will stop sending the creature back out and wait for the next card. Deja Vu Time Paradox If there is nothing else to do other than wait for the AI to die (which is uncommon, but hey, what if?), then rewinding your Deja Vus (that have already copied itself) will help by resummoning another Deja Vu with the ability to create yet another one. The "Do whatever you want" Way This is a bit more random. You still put your pillars and pendulums down first, but now, when you start, try getting a Mindgate or two out immediately. If they are also a Time deck or Aether deck, you can use Duality to generate more creatures or pillars that benefit you. You could also just take whatever you please and hope for the quanta to use it. Next, you will either wait for some Fate Eggs and spawn random creatures, or just go for the Deja Vu Time Paradox method. Anything goes. And also, using PU on a creature and then using Lightning on it is a very simple but easy way to essentially "steal" their creature. Category:Decks